Dragon-Kind
Habitat and Ecology While dragonkind are found in various locations, it is unlikely travelers will encounter anything beyond a common wyvern or terragon. True dragons are neither playable nor possessable (no pets, mounts, or anything of the sort). Description Dragons resemble large lizards, serpents, or eels. They come in various shapes, sizes, and pigmentations. Each subspecies has unique physical attributes. Pseudo-dragons * WYVERN ** ( lifespan: up to 120 years ) - Range from the size of a large dog to a horse. In place of arms they have wings. These are the most common dragons and can be seen in flocks. They are covered in spines that can be detached and regrown. They use their tails to flick these deadly projectiles at their prey. * TERRAGON ** ( lifespan: up to 200 years ) They range from the size of large dogs to horses. They are slow moving and stout. Due to their docile nature they are easy to break in and commonly used as beasts of burden. While remarkably strong and resistant to physical attacks, Terragons are especially vulnerable to magic. * WATATSUMI ** ( lifespan: 700 years ) Rare dragons that grow to the size of a large ship, they are often long and serpent-like. These dragons appear semi-aquatic and are most often seen in large bodies of water. It is rumored they gave rise to legends of sea serpents sinking ships. * ORBIS DRAGONS ** ( lifespan: up to 900 years ) These dragons grow to the size of a large ship. Along with being named after the region within which they were discovered, they are also called dragons of the Sul, Zariac, and Draconis dragons. They are a subspecies of True Dragon and an ancestral line to the Terragon. Orbis Dragons have been bred and domesticated by the elite riders of the Draconis clan. The secret remains of how the clan is able to soulbind with these creatures. The soulbind process allows the dragons to become mentally and spiritually intertwined with a rider. This means they feel each other's pain and when one dies, so too does the other. Both the rider and the mount loose HP when one is harmed. These dragons cannot shoot any kind of projectiles, magical or otherwise ( such as fire ). They draw power from either the Void or Astral planes and have defined vices. They are extremely vulnerable to anything from the opposing plane. Chaos / Void Zariac Dragons vulnerable to Astral / Holy Magic. Astral / Pythagoras (Also known as Divine) Zariac Dragons are vulnerable to Void / Dark Magic. While they excel at aerial combat, these dragons appear cumbersome and uncoordinated on land. * RYU ** ( lifespan: ??? ) While these dragons have never been seen, they are believed to be as vast as mountains. Local myths describe them as the cause of natural disasters and it is believed they hibernate deep within Visgird, waiting for the end of days.. True Dragons * ( lifespan: up to 9,000 years ) These dragons were the first if history holds any truth. All dragon species after them are said to imitate what they were. It is believed true dragons stop growing only when they die and the largest recorded was said to be the size of a castle. True dragons are so rare that in current times they are thought to be extinct. They are said to posses intelligence beyond that of any mortal; some even believe them to be gods in flesh and blood. True dragons can use magic that is inconceivable to the other mortal races and their physical strength is said to be insurmountable. Abilities Pseudo-dragons Varies; see specific information on subspecies above! True Dragons They have high endurance, the ability to utilize magic, and may breathe fire.Category:BESTIARY